


you can't touch me, touch me

by mondaytosaturday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, ish, just kiss @ the two of you, soonwoo shippers rise, wonwoo in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondaytosaturday/pseuds/mondaytosaturday
Summary: Despite Wonwoo's occasional less-than-PG fantasies about his fellow band member, the first time Soonyoung walked in the door to find Wonwoo naked with two fingers in his ass was possibly the least erotic thing in his short life. Two icy showers didn't cool the burn in his cheeks, and he was pretty sure he'd never get a boner again.





	you can't touch me, touch me

**Author's Note:**

> oh my got another win it clearly deserves. i'm beyond happy about that. then decided to post this ugly smut i am so sorry i got encouraged by wonwoo trying to kiss soonyoung's ear during a radio show. when will my kids behave
> 
> title taken from hoshi's solo

Despite Wonwoo's occasional less-than-PG fantasies about his fellow band member, the first time Soonyoung walked in the door to find Wonwoo naked with two fingers in his ass was possibly the least erotic thing in his short life. He was too paralyzed with mortification to even get said fingers out of his ass before Soonyoung had stumbled back through the door, muttering a garbled mix of apologies and curses as he slammed the door. Two icy showers didn't cool the burn in his cheeks, and he was pretty sure he'd never get a boner again.

Wonwoo half-expected to find that Soonyoung had moved dorms by the time he got home from rehearsal the next day, or at the very least to have royally fucked up what was turning into the closest friendship he had besides _probably_ all of the other members. But aside from pointedly not mentioning the little incident, and Soonyoung maybe making slightly more noise than necessary when opening their door, Soonyoung didn't seem particularly discomfited, and they slipped back to their usual banter and grumbling about the upcoming comeback.

Finally Wonwoo just chalked it up to one of the hazards of of twenty two year old guys sharing a room and shoved it from his mind, aside from sticking to quick and quiet jerk-offs in the shower for the next few weeks.

\--

So the second time Wonwoo neglected to take any precautions before engaging in some alone time, it was really, he acknowledged, his own fault. But this time, Soonyoung didn't even seem remotely fazed, slamming his phone and headphones on his desk before stomping across the floor.

"I hope you wash your hands before touching anything," he grumbled, throwing himself on his bed as Wonwoo scrambled to cover himself.

"Sometimes I wipe them on your socks," Wonwoo muttered, yanking his boxers back up under the sheets. "Don't you have that choreo talk with Hyerim or something?"

"Cancelled. Without notice. After I stayed up half the night finishing these moves in our practice room, and drove _all the way_ to Pledis building. So forgive my intrusion into your little… _activities_."

"Watch what you're calling little," Wonwoo threw back automatically, and Soonyoung snorted. "Anyway, you're kinda a boner-killer." He determinedly ignored the lie.

"Should I be offended?" Soonyoung asked the ridiculous stuffed tiger he kept on his nightstand. "I think I should be offended."

"I'm sure your manly pride will recover. Anyway, it's Friday, at least. An' I think Coups left some _maekju_ in the minifridge. Beer and Fortnite?"

"Will you put on pants first?" Soonyoung asked, and in return Wonwoo threw them at his head.

\--

The third time though, Wonwoo forever avowed, was not his fault. Soonyoung had gone to dinner with Jooheon and Seungcheol an hour outside of Seoul, and he usually came home _really_ late. So Wonwoo, reasonably, decided to take advantage of the solitude. He checked the lock on the door, checked his phone for any messages from Soonyoung or their group chat, and cracked open his last can of coke. After a moment's hesitation, he kicked off his boxers and shimmied on a pair of basic black panties, almost indistinguishable from regular silk briefs except for the lace accenting the hips.

He queued up one of his go-to porn videos on his laptop, putting in his earbuds and settling back on the bed. He was perfectly aware that half the reason behind his affinity for this particular video was the fact that if he squinted, he could put Soonyoung’ss features on the guy pinning the brown haired skinny boy to the bed and fucking him into oblivion, but he didn't let himself think about that very much.

He left his t-shirt on for awhile, enjoying the way the scraggly hem contrasted with the smooth waistline of the panties. Sliding one hand under the fabric to tweak at a nipple, he just rubbed his dick lazily with the other, still only half-hard.

"Shit," he breathed as the dark-haired actor slipped one slicked-up finger into the other guy's ass. Squeezing some lube onto his hand, he mimicked them, reaching behind himself to tease at his hole.

He pressed one inside, eyes falling shut, listening to the heated sounds coming from the video.

"Oh, fuck." He resisted the urge to shove another finger inside to grind over his prostate, instead just sliding his middle finger in and out infinitesimally slow.

But when the sound on the video amped up, gravelly grunts and high-pitched whimpers, he couldn't resist. He yanked the fabric tight over his cock, rubbing his thumb over the wetness at the head as the burn tingled through his skin.

Shoving his panties halfway down his thighs, trapping them together, he pushed two more fingers inside at once, lighting his body up with sensation.

The undeniable sounds of somebody getting fucked within an inch of his life resonated in his ears, moans and pleas mixing with wet, slapping sounds.

"Yeah," he groaned, working his fingers in and out. "Oh, shit, yeah."

Finally wrapping his free hand around his cock, he arched his back, until his fingertips were sending electricity shooting through his veins. His hips jerked, balls tightening under his hand.

His hands sped up in pace with the voices in his ears. Just as he heard the telltale gasping, he squeezed his cock hard and shoved his fingers deep inside. Hot wetness splashed over his belly, and at the same time, he heard footsteps pad to a stop next to his bed.

"Dude, you need to wear a bell on that neck of yours," he slurred, still too dazed by his orgasm to grasp the situation, until he registered the panties still clinging to his thighs. Desperately hoping Soonyoung had been too distracted—one way or another—to notice them, he kicked them off, pulling up the sheets and sitting up on his hands. "I. Uh."

Soonyoung was still looking at him, eyes wide. Before Wonwoo could crack a joke, or dig a hole through the floor and hide forever, Soonyoung spoke.

"Does it feel good?"

Wonwoo took a moment to process the question, wondering if his fantasies had got the better of him.

"Um," he said, intelligently. "You've never?"

Soonyoung threw him a flat glare, and Wonwoo winced, thinking of what Soonyoung had told him of his strict family upbringing.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, of course it’s good," he said, essaying a grin. "You think gay sex is all for nothing?"

Soonyoung’s eyes trailed down his body before coming back up to his face, giving him a considering look that made Wonwoo's spent dick twitch between his legs. Wonwoo barely had time to register the undeniable bulge in Soonyoung’s slacks before he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Wonwoo flopping to the bed and wondering what the hell just happened.

\--

And the fourth time, Wonwoo refused to take all the blame. He was still a man with high hormones, for fuck's sake, and he couldn't help it if he occasionally woke up with his dick rock-hard and his hand wrapped around it.

To be fair, he probably also couldn't blame his roommate for the sleepy, breathy noises he was making from his bed across the room.

Which didn't make him unwilling to sink into those noises, imagining Soonyoung in his own bed.

He stroked himself slowly, hazily aware that he was intruding on something private, in a way that Soonyoung’s accidental cock-blocks were not. And he told himself to stop, or to get up, or somehow quit creeping on his roommate jerking off ten feet from him, but then he heard his name breathed in barely a whisper.

“ _Wonwoo,_ ”

He bit his lip, hard, squeezing the base of his dick to keep from coming all over himself.

Soonyoung moaned once, shuddering. There was the sound of a tissue being plucked from the nightstand, and then a long, quiet sigh.

Wonwoo groaned inwardly. He couldn't run to the bathroom, or Soonyoung would know he'd been awake and listening, but he wasn't about to go back to sleep with his cock throbbing against his belly, so he just rolled to his side, facing the wall. He jerked himself off as silently as he could, almost hoping Soonyoung could hear, but still relieved at the soft snores as he came into his hand.

\--

Which really, Wonwoo reasoned, absolved him at least a little bit if maybe he accidentally-on-purpose wasn't quite as careful as a good roommate should be. Yeah, Soonyoung usually met with some nerdy study group on Thursday evenings, so he probably could have gotten away with a slightly less clandestine jerk-off session. But digging his favorite pair of pink satin panties out from the duffel stowed under his bed possibly wasn't entirely necessary—let alone the small vibrating plug he'd bought online a week ago.

But privacy was painfully limited in the dorms, and considering half his fantasies lately had involved the look in Soonyoung's eyes or the interest evident in his crotch, Wonwoo didn't think he was entirely to blame for pushing the bounds of discretion.

He pulled the panties up until they were just covering his cock, already hard under the silky material. Slicking his fingers up, he slid one inside, stretching himself just enough to take the plug, but not so much that it didn't burn a little.

Once it was fully seated inside of him, he tugged the panties up the rest of the way and then lay back on the bed with his arms crossed over his head.

"Oh, fuck," he exhaled. The vibrator wasn't even switched on, but the fullness in his ass made his cock pulse, leaving dark smears seeping through the satin.

He lay there for several minutes, twisting his wrists to keep from stroking himself, hips thrusting into empty air.

Finally he reached down, sliding his hand into the panties to the base of the plug. He switched it on to the lowest setting, and his back immediately arched off the bed.

He glanced over to Soonyoung’s bed. The memory of Soonyoung’s sounds that night floated through his head, the low moans reverberating through his gravelly voice, and the desperate quiet gasp of his name. Wonwoo pictured Soonyoung’s face, lips bitten between his perfect teeth, and more precome spilled into his panties.

He switched the vibrator up another two settings at once, and immediately his balls tightened, cock twitching in anticipation. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he reached back, gripping the wooden headboard with both hands.

"So good," he murmured, rocking back and forth on the plug. "Shit, Soonyoung, so good..."

He bit down on his tongue, face flaming. Bad enough that he was laying on his bed in pink satin panties with a plug in his ass, but now he's gazing at his roommate's empty bed like a lovesick puppy. But somehow the embarrassment turned him on even more, and he closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations grinding against his prostate. Not quite enough to get him off, he kept himself on the edge for several minutes, cock wet and throbbing under the silk.

Finally he gave in, reaching down to turn the vibrator up again. But just before he slipped his hand under the elastic, he heard the soft snick of the door.

Good judgment lost in the haze of arousal, Wonwoo kept his eyes squeezed shut, letting his hand drift further to switch the speed to its highest. Immediately a full-body shudder shook through him, and he didn't bother stifling a moan.

Familiar footsteps padded slowly across the room. Wonwoo bit his lip hard, one hand grasping at the sheet and the other still clutching the headboard. He tried to pretend he was oblivious to Soonyoung’s presence, but then a soft fingertip traced over the waistband of the panties, and his eyes shot open.

Soonyoung froze, deer in headlights, like  _he_  was the one caught writhing on the bed with a plug humming away deep in his ass.

"I," Soonyoung mumbled, stumbling away. "I'm sorry—I shouldn't—I didn't—"

He turned to the door, face beet red. Instinctively Wonwoo flailed out a hand until it caught Soonyoung’s wrist, leaving slick streaks of lube on the skin.

"Wonwoo?" Soonyoung whispered, still not quite looking at him.

Wonwoo swallowed. "If," he rasped, dropping his eyes, "if you want." He waited for Soonyoung to pull away and disappear, already wondering if he'd just finally, irrevocably fucked everything up, when Soonyoung turned back to him, his hand just coming to rest on his knee.

"I… want," Soonyoung said, barely audible.

"Kiss me?" Wonwoo blurted, then flushed.

Soonyoung’s eyes widened. "You want me to?"

"Yeah." He shifted towards Soonyoung, jolting the vibrator, and he hissed. "I mean. We don't have to if you—“

Soonyoung leaned forward, pressing their lips together, and for a moment the plug in his ass seemed inconsequential compared to the warmth of Soonyoung’s mouth pressed against his.

"Shit," Wonwoo breathed. He traced Soonyoung’s jaw dazedly, then looked down, suddenly mortified. "This. Uh. This isn't… how I'd pictured this."

"Me neither,” Wonwoo flinched, flush deepening, but Soonyoung continued. "You are even more perfect than I imagined."

"Soonyoung," Wonwoo whined. He fumbled at Soonyoung’s shirt, and Soonyoung tugged it off, followed by his jeans and boxers. Inching up Wonwoo's body, he straddled his waist until their cocks rubbed against each other, and he leaned down, kissing Wonwoo harder.

"My god, Soonyoung." The vibrations rippled through Wonwoo's body, drawing out twin moans. He reached down, wrapping his fingers around Soonyoung’s dick. It pulsed in his hand, wetness seeping through his fingers.

"Wonwoo," Soonyoung gasped, thigh muscles tensing up. "I—I can't—"

"Dude." Wonwoo gave up on trying for coherence. "Yeah. Just—shit, Soonyoung, yeah. I'm gonna—"

The plug still vibrated in his ass and Soonyoung’s cock slid over his own through the silky panties, sending sparks down Wonwoo's spine. He groped blindly at Soonyoung’s skin as he came, breathless and shuddering.

Soonyoung watched him, thrusting against Wonwoo's almost absently, awe in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful."

Wonwoo blushed again, then tightened his grip on Soonyoung’s cock, thumb sliding over the head. Soonyoung’s eyes went wide and his head fell forward, hot wetness seeping into the satin.

"Jesus." Wonwoo choked a laugh. "Really? You and me of all people?"

"Mmph," Soonyoung affirmed, muffled. He nuzzled closer, ignoring the pools and smears of come on Wonwoo's belly and the bed. Unashamedly he reached down, gently tugging the plug out and tossing it blindly to the floor, soothing Wonwoo's whine with a kiss. "So am I going to stop walking in to you jerking off now?"

"Fuck no," Wonwoo declared immediately. "Dude's gotta have some self-love. But uh… open invitation to join? And um. Maybe, uh, go on a date?"

"I'd like that." Soonyoung turned his head, pressing lazy kisses to Wonwoo's throat. "On both counts."

"Good," Wonwoo exhaled, pulling Soonyoung in closer. "That's good."

**Author's Note:**

> ..... yeah tell me what you think. yeah yeah i know they aint even roommates but a guy can dream 
> 
> i'm taking requests btw it can be any ship you want with whatever plot that comes to mind i'm jobless


End file.
